Tu Crossover  Dimención Caos
by Gitana-Mara
Summary: El instinto t guía a una chik loca. Tu corazón quiere creer pero tu razón t lo impide ¿Q necesitas ver para no dudar en lo que piensas es imposible? Chic si TU! ¿Quien sino? dijo con sorna una voz cercana Solo lee NO ESTOY LOCA! ¬¬ No t arrepentirás


-Por fin- dices con voz entre cortada mientras giras la perilla de la puerta que tienes frente asomas primero la cabeza y la escena de una película que viste ya hace tiempo viene a tu mente

Esa en la que un tipo esta huyendo de un asesino y se esconde en un armario, después de unos minutos no escucha ruidos y decide salir, pero primero asoma la cabeza para estar seguro pero al otro lado lo esperaba el acecino con un hacha –que tonto- habías pensado cuando la viste

Pero ahora estas haciendo tú lo mismo, una sonrisa sarcástica cruza tus labios al pensarlo. En eso vez lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta, que por suerte no era un tipo con mascara de fantasma con instintos asesinos, lo que esta al otro lado es solo un sitio vació. Pasas por completo, no muy grande pero se sentía muy acogedor; aunque llegar a el no lo fue, era el ultimo piso, de una torre la mas alta de todo el castillo; recordar eso te hace llevar una mano al pecho para probar si por fin pudiste recuperar el aire perdido

-¿Qué te había llevado hasta ahí?- te habías preguntado una y otra vez lo mismo mientras sentías el dolor de tus piernas al alzarlas al siguiente escalón.

Miras al alrededor, seria una habitación redonda a no ser por la puerta por donde hace minutos entraste, las grandes y alargadas ventanas daban una iluminación perfecta

-¿Bueno y ahora?- no hay nada, recorres todo el sitio con la mirada, nada, tanto por nada

-¿Qué hago aquí?- te preguntas algo molesto por no encontrarle razón a lo que hiciste o tal vez el enfado por sentirte una marioneta, no sabes como pero no habías podido dejar de caminar, como hipnotizado "manipulado" sientes como tu sangre hierve de solo pensar en esa posibilidad y un escalofrió nada grato recorre tu espalda

-Una mala señal- piensas enseguida mientras una gota de sudor frió se desliza por tu sien, sierras los puños como tratando de controlarte das la vuelta decidido a irte

-Nada bueno se puede sacar de algo que empieza así- pero te das cuenta de que no eres la única cosa viva hay

– ¿Un loro? pero si eso no estaba hay- dices con la boca abierta, era el loro mas grande que hayas visto en tu vida y se te hacia difícil creer que existiera uno mas grande que ese, es mas, dudabas que el que tenias antes tus ojos fuera real

Te acercas a el mientras piensas que es segunda vez en el día que vas a cometer una estupidez pero al menos esta vez saber que estas movido por tu curiosidad te dices tratando de calmarte, aunque no estas seguro de que haya tenido efecto

-No se mueve- eso lo explica todo seguro estaba disecado y seguro lo rellenaron mas de la cuenta, ya mas confiado te acercas a acariciarlo

-Si me tocas te arranco la mano- una voz gruesa y clara salio del animal que volteo a verte, no estas seguro si el susto, la impresión, lo raro o… que demonios importa no te puedes mover el cuerpo no te responde

-Te comeré los ojos- dijo el animal mientras agitaba las alas para alzar el vuelo

-Ahhh- al fin saliste de tu letargo y tus piernas empezaron a moverse sin siquiera recordar lejanamente el dolor que sentían minutos atrás, las ganas de salir de ese lugar deprisa no te dejaron ver lo que tenia en el camino

-AaaUuu- dijiste sobandote las partes adoloridas, el loro se había colocado el uno de los estantes y te observaba fijamente

-¿Cómo?- el sitio que hace rato estaba totalmente vació ahora estaba repleto de cosas: libros, estantes, mesas,

calderos y un pocoton de cosas raras

-Jop Jop Jop tengo que dejar estos viajes si quiero seguir viviendo- esa chica debía ser la definición de rara, estaba saliendo tosiendo de dentro de una nube blanquecina, vestía una túnica marrón algo sucia que tenia bolsillos por todas partes, cada uno cerrado con cierres y algunos colmillos de adorno, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas de aviador y el pelo lo tenia dentro de un gorro de baño -¿mejor forma de viajar? Debería demandarlo por estafa- trataba inútilmente de limpiar su larga vestimenta –Espero que nada se haya roto y que no me falte na…- la muchacha te vio y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro –No recuerdo haber comprados muggles en la súper tienda- ok esta tipa esta loca mejor me voy moviendo lentamente a la puerta decidiste mientras la veías – ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo moviéndose el gorro mientras se te acercaba

-Yo no quiero molestarla- mientras mas lejos tenga a la loca mejor

-No para nada pero si me molestaría que no me dijeras tu nombre- no le pensabas decir tu nombre a una loca pero de repente desapareció en ese instante se escucho que decía –dímelo- apareció al frente tuyo el corazón casi se te sale y diste un salto de los nervios y gritaste tu nombre, la muchacha se quedo como petrificada. Ok esa era la última estupidez que hacia ese día, estabas decidido a irte y después olvidar todas esas locuras

-No ya va esperate no te vallas- grito la muchacha corriendo tras de ti pero tropezó –Au este no es mi día- dijo medio saltando en un pie –Perdóname no te esperaba sino hasta mañana pero tu estas en mi lista-

-¿Qué?- es lo único que cruzo tu cabeza

-Por dios por que me ponen las tareas mas difíciles de explicar- empezó a caminar en óvalos nerviosa que no ayuda para nada a quitar la imagen de demente que pensabas que era –A veces pienso que seria mas fácil explicarle a un troll un problema de aritmética que explicar esto- cada vez caminaba mas rápido y empezaba a dar manotazos en el aire –Ok tienes que hacerlo tu eres buena por eso te dejaron este trabajo- mientras lanzaba manotazos al cielo –tu puedes eres la mejor- en ese momento se detuvo –son estos los momentos en que me arrepiento de ser la mejor-

Mientras ella hacia lo que al parecer le iba mejor: locuras, te fuiste acercando a la puerta

-No te vas- en un parpadeo estas sentado en una butaca cómoda, pero incomoda por la impresión, el corazón te late deprisa y la respiración se te hace lenta, eso no es agradable.

-Pero no pongas esa casa que no te voy a hacer nada… malo- se acomodaba en una butaca igual a la tuya

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntaste cerrando los ojos tratando de ver la parte buena de todo eso o por lo menos la mejor forma de salir

-Sacarte los ojos- abriste los ojos tan rápido que sentiste un pinsazo de dolor en la sien

-Perdónalo es el lorito de mi abuela, se lo estoy cuidando, viéndole la parte positiva es como si estuviera pasando tiempo familiar, además es muy inteligente- mientras hablaba tenia el seño hundido como dudando seriamente lo que decía

-Hasta que lo admites tonta- el loro movía la cabeza como asistiendo

-Es inteligente quitándole lo arrogante, engreído, ladilloso, estupido y el resto de cosas malas que tiene después de eso solo le queda un 1 de inteligencia- reía de satisfacción mientras el loro movía las alas indignado

-Bruja- ululo el loro mientras salía volando a su jaula

-A mucha honra escuchas, a mucha honra- grito, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? ¿Cómo? Pensabas ya desesperado

-Yo mejor me voy- dijiste casi en murmullos esperando no ser escuchado levantándote lentamente

-No siéntate- y te sentaste. ¿Por que? ya te estabas empezando a molestar, a cuenta de que tenias que hacerle caso a una desconocida para rematar loca, pero a pesar de lo que pensabas no dijiste nada

-Te voy a empezar a explicar- recostándose en el mueble –O por lo menos tratare-

–Hay diferentes planos del tiempo estos se caracterizan por diferentes sucesos con características únicas, el hecho es que cada tiempo (que según se sabe es al pasar los los dos mil años no se sabe fecha exacta) se empieza a crear una nueva dimensión; en ella se reúnen partes de diferentes dimensiones el problema es que al unir tantos mundos un mal se reúne y desafortunadamente se compacta perfectamente a diferencia del bien, este mal es muy diferente al que existe en las dimensiones apartes están no buscan dominar el mundo, sino son el reflejo de sus deseos mas oscuros: que es destruir todo, no solo una, sino todas las dimensiones y si vencen tendrán el poder para hacerlo – tomo un respiro mientras se frotaba las manos ansiosa

–Por alguna razón esta dimensión es consiente de esto y buscamos a algunas personas especiales para enviarlas a esa dimensión para ayudar y SORPRESA, Tu eres una de ellas ¿Qué opinas?- dijo sonriendo y prácticamente temblando

-Esta loca- fue lo único que salio de tus labios

-Lo sabia- dijo asistiendo resignadamente –pero es verdad haber…- la muchacha se paro y empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos abriendo y cerrando los cierres –Aquí esta - sonrió y te miro a la cara así seria tu expresión que enseguida añadió

–Pero no es una pistola, ni un veneno, ni droga, ni nada parecido- saco de el bolsillo de su pecho un pequeño espejo muy pequeño

– Tengo que hacer algo de espacio para ponerlo- con un movimiento de su muñeca aparto una mesa y unas cajas

–Aquí estará bien- diste un salto de la butaca ¿normal? Jamás si es una broma pobre del responsable cuando supieras quien era, lo puso en medio del espacio y con otro movimiento se volvió cien veces mas grande, ahora era mas grande y pudiste admirar que estaba enmarcado en madera y se encontraba roto, no se veía nada: solo nubes gris. Te frotaste los ojos, un sueño, tal vez todo eso era un mal sueño.

–Solo te pido que lo veas no va a pasar nada malo mientras yo voy a ver si encuentro mi cuarto entre las cajas- ¿su cuarto? Pensarte en lo raro que sonaba eso ¿pero que mas da? llegaste hasta hay, hiciste mas cosas ilógicas, una mas no iba a cambiar nada, nada te haría cambiar de idea verías ese espejo y después saldrías para nunca mas volver, pasaste por encima de unos libros y llegaste al espejo no se podía negar era un espejo maravilloso pero igual nada cambiaria tus planes, solo se veía unas nubes grises iban formando un remolino pero en el fondo de este se empezó a crear una luz y con tu dedo señalador lo tocaste y todo se volvió negro y después…

-Tardaste un buen tiempo-la muchacha te miraba con intensamente ¿preocupada? Si al parecer lo estaba, cerraste los ojos tratando de organizar tus pensamientos, estabas es el suelo pero sentías algunas cosas en la espalda seguro caíste sobre los libros -¿Estas bien?- la muchacha te sacudió la mano suavemente –No sabia que te gustaba así que prepare chocolate, te y café; tengo galletas y frutas picadas. Comer algo te hará muy bien lo digo por experiencia, te ayudo a pararte- abriste los ojos y tomaste la mano

Comiste sin decir nada estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos como para pensar en lo que te rodeaba, pero cuando terminaron de comer no se podía retrasar mas la pregunta

-Bueno yo se que es algo molesto y todo pero tengo que preguntarte ¿vas a ir?- sensaciones múltiples te asaltaron ¿que vas a hacer? la inseguridad reinaba y la presión causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero tenias que dar la respuestas ¿si? o ¿no?

¿Qué decidirías?

Si es contigo el lector

Si la respuesta es "SI" sigue leyendo

Si es "NO" sigue leyenda tal vez cambies de opinión

Este es un fiction en el que tu eres unos de los personajes ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te parece la idea?. Estoy uniendo las historias que más me gustan para crear la mía o la nuestra por que van a formar parte de ella, las historias que se van a unir son:

Harry Potter: que es el mundo donde se desarrollara la trama… al menos por ahora no aseguro nada para el futuro

Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: aparecerán los personajes pero como magos (no perderán acción por ellos)

Sailor Moon: aparecerán también como magos pero (no perderán la esencia)

Para crear tu personaje por fa responde las siguientes preguntas

¿Qué te haría creer en algo que te parece imposible? ¿Qué viste en el espejo?

¿Cuál seria tu nombre y apellido?

¿Cómo serias físicamente?

¿Cómo es tu forma de ser?

¿Qué edad tendrías?

¿Cómo y quien seria tu familia? No pueden ser familia directa de los personajes no quiero que Draco tenga al final quince hermanas los siento

¿Tus materias favoritas?

Pueden ser de la vida real pero si conoces la historia de Harry Potter puedes elegir una que se dan en esa historia

¿Tienes alguna habilidad especias o que te gustaría tener?

Una o dos, no sea exageradas (como tirar ácido por la boca o malas gigantes ¿me entiendes?)

¿Cuáles serian tus amigos? ¿de que serie? Aunque no apareceras de una vez como su amigos recuerd que eres nueva en el colegio

¿Cómo eres con tus amigos?

¿A que le temes?

¿Animal preferido? ¿Mascota?

¿Hasta que punto respetas las normas?

¿Serias capaz de enfrentarte solo a?

Un profesor

Al alumno más rudo y popular de la escuela

Un grupo grande de estudiantes

Una persona poderosa

Un espectro

Te gustaría ser pareja de alguno de los personajes de la serie nombrada anteriormente (harry potter y Samurai X no cuenta) **pon dos o tres opciones por si el personaje ya fue elegido por otra persona**

¿Cómo se conocerían?

¿Cómo lo o la tratarías?

¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera su relación?

¿Algún detalle extra?

Si quieres revisar algunos de los personajes estas son unas muy buenas páginas para eso:

Los caballeros del zodiaco: yo creo que esta es una sección mas para chicas que chicos

Moon: esta si es área masculina aquí están algunas chicas muy bonitas y simpáticas

si quieren pueden describirme la persona que le gustaría que fuera su pareja y yo encontrare la que mas se adapte, igual si quieren preguntarme de algún personaje estoy a la orden

Tienes que describirme como seria tu relación con tu pareja al principio (por que ninguno se conoce) y como te gustaria que fuera el trama en general por lo menos una pequeña idea para guiarme

Bueno espero que me dejen review y se unan a la aventura XD ;-)


End file.
